Tickles & Revelations
by Mysterytobehold
Summary: Buffy/Willow Slash: Just a little sappy romantic short story that takes place in Season 4.


Title: Tickles & Revelations  
Author: Mystery  
Email: Mysterytobehold@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: All "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" characters belong to the undeniable creative talent of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, & UPN. This story is all mine though. Hope you enjoy.  
Pairing: B/W eventually  
Rating: PG-13?  
Summary: Takes place in season four after Oz dumps poor Willow but before she meets Tara and Riley is not an issue. Just a little sappy romantic short story.   
Acknowledgements: I would like to thank my gf/editor for helping me write English good. Me very happy.   
Feedback: Would absolutely love any feedback. First entry into fan fiction please be gentle. Any comments, suggestions or praises (wink wink, nudge, nudge) greatly appreciated and wanted.   
  
It was morning in the little town of Sunnydale. Birds were chirping as the sun rose slowly over the gravestones in the now silent cemetery. At the UC Sunnydale campus, exhausted students recovered in their dorm rooms from all night keggers, or for those determined few, all night study sessions. In one particular dorm room slept two women whose lives were completely different until the day they first met.   
  
The one young woman, Willow, lay sprawled out on her twin bed making incoherent noises in her sleep. Willow is a wannabe witch in the making whose obsession with academics only compares to that of her undying loyalty to her friends, Xander and Buffy. They called themselves the Scoobies. Willow always considered herself a geek in high school, but after being friends with Buffy, she had blossomed into a confident, self-assured young woman.   
  
Buffy is the opposite of Willow in many ways. One of the main differences is Buffy's inner strength. Willow always admired that about Buffy. Buffy was popular from day one at high school and could have easily scoffed at being friends with Willow. She could have chosen to be friends with the more socially acceptable Cordelia, who was the most popular student at their high school. However, Buffy happily, without a second thought, chose Willow over Cordelia. It becomes evident that Willow's life will forever be changed by Buffy's unselfish decision.  
  
Buffy lay awake in her bed, which is across from Willow's. Because she spent many nights scouring the cemetery and ridding the world of vampires and demons, she always had trouble sleeping. It wasn't unlike Buffy to go without sleep entirely on some nights. She always managed to catch up on sleep during dull lectures, much to the dismay of her teachers. She was the slayer after all; sleep wasn't something she was fond of doing. With all the prophetic dreams, she found it rather tiresome to be on the job twenty-four hours a day.   
  
Whenever she would return from a night of slaying, Buffy would wake Willow up to let her know that she was okay. This had become their ritual. Buffy found it endearing how Willow persisted that, no matter what time it was, she should always wake her so she would know that she had returned unharmed. Some nights, Buffy would come back injured, bruised and bleeding, and Willow would insist on tending to her wounds. When she would finally get ready for bed, Buffy would sometimes just lie awake and listen to Willow breath as she was sleeping. Buffy knew keeping Sunnydale safe night after night was worth all the bumps and scrapes.   
  
On this particular morning, Buffy tilted her head to observe her friend lying peacefully in the small twin bed across from her own. To Buffy, a world without Willow was unimaginable.  
  
A tiny movement caught the slayer's attention as a hint of red hair sprawled out against the white satin pillow.   
  
"Uhhhh……Noooo, fishy come back, don't go. We can play jump romp without froggy"  
  
Buffy turned more fully to her side and giggled under her breath as she heard her best friend's mumblings. It struck her as odd how Willow, the self-determined computer whiz, the girl with solid straight "A"s, had such a childlike, whimsical imagination when it came to her dreams. She found so many things about Willow endearing.   
  
She found it even more amazing that Willow, her friend since high school, wouldn't even think twice about going to any Ivy League college. Shed rather stay in Sunnydale and go to the one college where Buffy could attend. She had so many offers; Yale, Harvard, Oxford. And they all would provide her with full scholarships. But that didn't budge Willow from her decision. As anyone close to Willow knows, once Willow makes up her mind, it is nearly impossible to change it. {Why did she stay here?} Buffy pondered in her head over and over.  
  
Buffy knew that Willow loved both Xander and herself. But what truly baffled the slayer was why Willow chose to stay in Sunnydale and put her life at risk on a daily basis. There were so many other options available to her that were more practical. Living on a Hellmouth was never a choice for Buffy, it was her destiny.   
  
{Every night her life is on the line, and everyday she never once complains. She just puts up with it. She just has this way about her, this positive energy vibe thingy that I just love. When she smiles, it not only lights up the room, but it lights up my heart. Okay, where did that come from? Earth to Buffy, need rest, head not thinking clearly... Or is it?} Thought Buffy.   
  
"We're going to be late for tea and crumpets with bunny and Trixie at the zoo" Willow sleepily mumbled.  
  
From across the room, an air missile pillow is launched and lands squarely on top of the unsuspecting red head.  
  
"Uhhhh, wha… No, no, don't pluck my feathers… What, what?? Oh hey, Buffy. What was the pillow tossage for?" Willow pouted as she flung the pillow half-heartedly back at the slayer.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to spoil your tea party at the zoo there Will. But we promised to help Giles unpack some books today. Remember? Giles said something about a new shipment of impotent books coming in." Buffy said matter of factly.  
  
"Omnipotent books" Willow corrected but couldn't help but giggle. {Classic Buffy} Willow thought as she buried her head back into her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said." Buffy replied, pondering the difference between the two words.  
  
"Just give me twenty more minutes." Willow mumbled into her pillow.   
  
"It is Saturday. You know, with the whole sleeping in and all." Willow muttered.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, we promised." With that the slayer leapt from her bed and began to rummage through her closet.   
  
"Now what would be appropriate box unpacking attire?" Questioned Buffy.   
  
"Uhhhh mgh phhmm." Willow muttered into her pillow.  
  
{Willow not much the morning gal.} Buffy thought as she continued flipping through her vast array of clothes.  
  
Buffy found what she was looking for, a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink tank top with spaghetti straps.   
  
Turning back to the lumpiness being Willow, Buffy decided it was time for her friend to get up.  
  
Willow screamed loudly enough to wake up the entire state of California. "BUFFY!! DON'T DO IT!! NO FAIR!! EAAAAA, HEEEE HEEEEE!!!!!" Willow was ambushed by the slayer who rushed her with superhuman speed. Willow tried gallantly to push off her best friend's tickling attack. Buffy just grinned mischievously as she continued to tickle her best friend.   
  
"God Wills, you should really try to eat more than a grilled cheese sandwich once in awhile." Buffy teased as she stopped her tickling attack and gently traced the outlines of Willows ribs. {Oh wow… Her skin is so soft.} Buffy thought. {Bad Buffy. Got to stop thinking about her like that. She's Willow for heavens sake! No more molesting your friend's skin.} Buffy scolded herself.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you should talk, Kate Moss wannabe." Willow retorted while valiantly trying to resume her composure.  
  
Buffy stared into Willow's green eyes and noticed how they sparkled when she talked to her. {Whoa Buffy, get a hold of yourself} Buffy chastised herself.  
  
Willow noticed the slight change in her friend's expression from one of giddiness to that of seriousness.   
  
"Hey Buffy, you okay?" Willow questioned softly.  
  
"Oh… Umm, yeah, it's all good. Just had a Willow moment." Buffy said before fully thinking.  
  
"A Willow moment?" Willow asked quizzically  
  
"Uh, yeah, you know how you babble on and on in your head sometimes. Never stopping, just going on and on and on. I was going on full-blown Willow mode." Joked Buffy {Smooth} Buffy laughed to herself.  
  
"Who me, babble? Well, maybe I do a bit, but it's not like I'm the only one who babbles. And maybe I do more so, and hey!" Willow retorted when she noticed Buffy holding her sides from laughing at Willows display of not babbling.  
  
"Oh... You are so going to get it now missy!" With that Willow caught the slayer off guard and tripped the startled slayer on her back and climbed on top of her.  
  
"Well, I think I know a slayer who needs a good scolding." Willow smirked, and rested her knees on either side of the slayers waist, effectively pinning Buffy's hands with her knees. Buffy could feel Willow's lower half resting on her waist, which was pushing Buffy's thoughts into overload.  
  
"Uh, Willow… Uhhh….Are you… uhhh. I uhhhh, have to use the restroom?" Buffy said unconvincingly, just barely able to formulate words.  
  
Willow couldn't help but find Buffy so cute and adorable when she was at a loss for words. {Cute and adorable? No, no. I meant funny and silly that's what I meant.}   
Willow debated in her head {Or wacky and beautiful. No, not beautiful she's not beautiful. I mean, of course she's beautiful! But not in the 'I want to see her naked' kinda of beautiful. Not that I think she's ugly when she's naked, because I bet she's so…}   
  
Before Willow could continue on with her inside babbling, Buffy stared quizzically at her friend while wondering what was going on inside her head.   
  
Willow focused back down at Buffy below her and a slow smile crept up to the side of her mouth.   
  
"Uhhhh, Willow you okay. What's with the smirkage?" Buffy inquired, still trying to wiggle out from under Willows body.  
  
Buffy felt Willow lift her knees thereby releasing the slayers hands. Willow's delicate fingertips gently inched Buffy's tank top up enough to reveal Buffy's creamy white skin.  
  
{Oh, no... What is she doing? This can't be good. So not ready for this.} Buffy thought helplessly.  
  
Before another thought could reach Buffy, a barrage of dancing fingers unmercifully tickled the sides of the slayer. Buffy's body jolted from left to right desperately attempting to escape the ensuing tickles. Willow wasn't sure who was laughing more, her or Buffy, who was literally in tears from all of the laughter. Impressed with her advantage over the slayer, Willow stooped her head down lower to concentrate on what her hands were successfully doing to her friend to make her laugh so hard.   
  
Buffy felt like she was going to explode from all the tickling her friend was bestowing on her. And then she felt the softest touch brush her cheek, sending shivers down her already trembling body. It was Willow's hair.   
  
Willow stopped her tickling attacks when she noticed Buffy's body wasn't responding. Looking up from where her head was bowed, she noticed Buffy was examining a small piece of her hair that was in front of her face.  
  
"Uh, Buffy, you okay?" Willow questioned.  
  
"I, um…was just admiring how soft your hair is, Will. Never noticed before is all." Buffy tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
Willow's body tensed up as Buffy reached out her right hand and slowly touched the strand of red hair she was admiring in front of her face. Willow closed her eyes worried that Buffy would see the effect she was having on her.   
  
{Oh boy! Is this really happening?} Willow thought {If only she knew how many nights I wanted to feel her touch me. Not that I only want her for physical reasons. Just that I think she's great and all, and why would she want to be my friend, but she is, and we're friends, and oh no, this shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about Buffy. But I can't help it. Oh, what should I do? I mean, she's a girl, and I'm a girl, and I like boys and only boys right? I mean, there was that kissage I had with Xander and than there was Oz, so that makes me straight, right? Should I keep my eyes closed? Maybe I can just peek to see if she's done now.} Willow thought.  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes and was entranced by a pair of green emerald eyes lovingly gazing back at her.   
  
No words were spoken when Buffy reached out her trembling hand and placed her palm flat against Willow's cheek.  
  
Willow's breath caught in her chest as she felt Buffy's thumb caress her smooth skin. Their eyes still locked on one another, Willow took a hesitant breath and moved her head towards the slayer.  
  
{Oh my God! Is this really happening? Is Willow doing what I think she's going to do?} Buffy's mind went into overload. Her stomach was doing back flips, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. But the only thing she could feel now was how incredible this sensation was. It was more powerful than anything she had ever experienced before, and she wanted more.  
  
{I'm going to do this.} Willow said to herself. {I'm going to kiss Buffy and be damned with the consequences. But what if she freaks out? What if this ruins our friendship? What if I'm no good at this? What if…}   
  
Buffy noticed that Willow stopped her ascension. It seemed as though Willow was battling emotions of her own. She knew if this was to happen, she would have to be bold and at least meet her half way. With that, Buffy pulled herself up only inches away from Willow's face. Their eyes still locked on each other trying to read what the other was feeling. Buffy moved her hand from Willow's face and ran it through Willow's shimmering red hair.  
  
"Buffy..." Willow breathlessly whispered  
  
"Willow…" Buffy smiled back and replaced the tiny distance between them with her lips.   
  
The feel of Willow's lips was nothing like the slayer had envisioned. It was so much softer than she imagined. The kiss started off slow at first, each unsure of how the other was going to react. But with each small brush of the lips, more confidence was gained between the two. Buffy held the back of Willow's head as she slowly parted Willow's lips with her own and tentatively glided her tongue inside. Willow moaned at the contact and moved her hands around Buffy's waist pulling Buffy into a sitting position in front of her. All thoughts of slaying, homework and responsibilities of the world were no where to be found in either's conscience, only the feeling of completeness they each felt with one another. They both knew this was right; this is where they belong.   
  
Together… 


End file.
